Hannigram- Patients Breakfast
by Hannibb
Summary: Will comes over for breakfast at Hannibal's to talk and enjoy a morning together. Hannibal's gesture of kindness quickly turns into a passion filled brunch. Cover art by deviantart user durch-leiden-freude :). This was back when things were happy (yes I know about the boxers continuity error, I fixed it, it may just take some time to show up.)


Patient's Breakfast

The painful truth of my relationship with Dr. Lecter is that I sense something off. Putting myself in the places of murderers and psychopaths- the people you normally would call crazy- has definitely wormed it's way into my mind. The psychopaths and killers alike that I've been brought into see all have one thing in common. They are incredibly keen, manipulative- they can clean something up whenever it's needed. What I am trying to get at with Hannibal is, he's smarter than the rest of them...

I'm not sure if this intelligence has allowed him to evade law's eye so well that I've missed the signs altogether or if this is extra intelligence has allowed him to see the immorality of the acts I've seen and I'm sure he's encountered through his time as a doctor. Both seem equally improbable. He's one of the few that have managed to stump me. For once maybe I've encountered someone who's barriers have been built higher than my own.

Dr. Lecter had had me for breakfast, which was wonderful. I always enjoy when we can talk over food, and Hannibal does as well. He takes his cuisine very seriously, but enjoys it even more. He's made made me breakfast sausages along with an egg and vegetable scramble. Simple, but it's by far the best breakfast I've had in some time.

He's a refined man, which I've taken notice of. He seems to have taken notice of me as well. Not the noticing like you would someone entering the room, but really noticing. Knowing how I act and react; my mannerisms, how I speak, what bothers me, what I enjoy. I'm not sure if this is concern for me as a patient or something else. He makes his friendly advances, you could even go as far as flirting. I wouldn't though.

He wipes his mouth with his cloth napkin, pauses, and smiles before sighing, "Will, I've been meaning to tell you show you something."

He pulls out a small square box and twiddles it around in his hands. "It's just a little gift," he smiles at the box. "To thank you for your friendship. I enjoy your company; I appreciate your company."

I wasn't expecting this at all. I twiddled the box around in my hands a bit before opening it. Inside the box was a beautifully made deep blue tie. I traced my fingers over the silk fabric and admired the stitching.

"I noticed your wardrobe looked a bit..." he smiled to himself. "Worn. I thought it would be nice to have something newer."

"Thank you." I couldn't keep myself from smiling. I slipped the tie out of it's box and admired it in it's entirety. I could tell he had put some thought into this gift. He sat smiling across the table.

"Well, lets try it on!" he said more eagerly than I think I had ever heard him say anything.

He got up from his chair and motioned for me to stand up and take off my blazer. I complied and handed him the tie. He flipped up my collar and looped the tie around my neck.

"I'm going to try a special knot. I haven't honestly been able to complete it on myself, so I hope you don't mind me trying it out on you," he said, blushing a bit. He looked up at me, for a sign to proceed and I nodded.

He began tying the knot immediately. "It's called and Eldridge knot. Relatively new, but it looks as if it could have been around for ages. Very classic and clean," he paused and smiled. "Perfect to impress anyone."

He finished up the knot and smiled, "There you are. Perfect."

He traced the beautifully criss-crossed weave of silk just where my collar bones meet, admiring his work. I saw a side of Hannibal Lecter I hadn't realized before. He was lonely, desperate for a friend. Just like I was before I came to him. We needed each other, we were all we had in this world.

I placed my hand over his, still tracing the knot. He looked up at me surprised, but not taken aback.

"Have I made an impression on you?" I looked for an answer in his eyes. This was longer than I had ever held eye contact with anyone that I could recall.

He nodded and moved in closer to tell me something. His chin rested on my shoulder and his cheekbones graced the side of my face, "You're all that makes me happy. I need you, Will."

I put my other free hand to his cheek, tracing the lines of his face with my hands, noticing every detail. I bring my attention upwards and our eyes meet for a second before I am overcome with passion. I place both of my hands on either side of his face an bring him in to a kiss. He follows my lead and wraps both of his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

He takes his hands away from my waist only for a moment and flings his suit coat off of his arms. He reaches his hands back down to my waist and slides his fingers carefully over my belt buckle, unfastening it. He whips off the belt and undid the button and zipper of my pants. I slip off the pants and my shoes along with them. The tension is building and I can feel our excitement growing. Hannibal has stripped down to his boxers, but I am still left with my shirt, briefs, and tie.

He grabs me with such force now that he pushes me against the wall. He moves his kisses down my neck as I caress his strong back. When he reaches the tie knot he still seems to be impressed with his work and smiles. He flips the collar up and slides it under the the loop of the tie that is around my neck, allowing my shirt to be taken off without untying the knot that tied us together. With each button that is undone he kisses my chest making his way lower and lower down my torso. When he undos the last button he slides his hands around my waist and tracing the lines on my torso that lead to my groin. He notices my arousal and gives me a smirk. As if I hadn't noticed his by now.

He slides his hands up from my hips along my back so now he has his hands clasped together behind my neck.

"What shall we do now?" I ask with a grin, placing my hands on his hips. We sway back and forth like two awkward freshmen at homecoming.

I giggle and he lays his head on my shoulder. "Well I do believe there is one part of my house you haven't seen yet."

"Where's that?"

He looks up into my eyes, holds the side of my face in his hands, and gives me a small peck on the nose, "My bedroom."

I follow his lead as he pulls me along by my arm like an excited child up a long elegant staircase and down a long hallway until we are met by a set of black double doors. He opens the doors to revel an ornate black canopy bed. He swings me over to the end of the bed and pushes me onto the blue silk sheets. I grin deviously and give him a wink. He love this and jumps onto the bed, landing directly over top of me. He leans into me and I meet his lips for the second time that morning.

He grabs my wrists and pins me against his headboard, forcing me to sit up. He sits on top of my lap and begins grinding against me as he adorns my body with kisses. I can feel him getting harder through the thin cotton fabric of his boxers.

He looks up from his kisses and leans in close to whisper, "Now?"

I nod and reach down, releasing his hard-on from his boxers, the only clothes he still had on. I threw them across the room and gave him a smirk. A grin of excitement spread across his face. He grabbed my hair and turned me over to my back. His torso firmly planted on my rear he began to thrust slowly at first, faster each time. I felt a quiver of pressure move through his thighs and he proceeded to enter me.

His thrusts picked up where they left of. What I thought were hard thrusts before became faster and faster with each push. My legs quivered and I felt a rush of excitement through my whole body. He tightened his grasp on my hair, pulling my head back and let a groan of pleasure. I felt him cum inside of me as he thrust one last time and collapsed onto my back, his breaths deep and heavy.

"Your turn now?" he said turning me over onto my back.

He planted each leg on either side of my hips and slid up to meet my face. He's left no room for personal space. His lips meet mine for a quiet second as he bites my bottom lip. He pulls away and our eyes meet. He's sweaty, his hair is tousled beautifully out of place in a way I'm sure he'd nearly have a stroke if he cared enough right now. I reach up and place my hand on his cheek, tracing the lines of his face with my thumb. He grabs my hand and holds it for a moment, studying it. He intertwines his fingers with mine and squeezes my hand. I squeeze back; he smiles and kisses our hands. Our eyes meet again for a moment and he gives me a good wink.

Like that he's down, doing his work. He take my still, very erect penis and wraps his mouth around it. The rush I felt before is returning. As he moves his head up and down, stroking my sides, I can feel all of my blood rushing. He works his tongue around as he continues. Just when I think it couldn't get better, he grabs my ass- tight. The perfect move, I let out a noise that can't be described as any one word. Some combination of a moan... a scream. Pure pleasure... vocalized. I grab onto his hair and force him in harder, thrusting my own hips to the rhythm of his movement now. My breaths grow quicker and heavier with each pulse. Faster, faster, faster and...

I fall back onto the bed, out of breath. He licks his lips, cleaning up what he hasn't swallowed and crawls up to meet me.

He nuzzles up to my should and places his head on my chest, just under my chin. With his arm around me, I pull him in closer and take a deep breath.

"Very productive session today, Doctor Lecter."

"I agree," he says with a grin. "This type of method seems to work very well on you Will, we'll have to try them again."

We giggle like two girls in school sharing secrets about the cute boy at lunch. He traces his finger around my chest, playing with the small hairs I have scattered and the tie, still now much looser than when he tied it. I lean back and run my fingers through his hair, noticing each gray hair and those that insist on remaining the original color. Signs of age, but a sense of youth. Still bits of hope in worlds that seemed dark before.

Pulling him closer, I give him a peck on the forehead. I smile, take a deep breath, and close my eyes. I can feel him breathing and a faint heartbeat against my chest. As I slip into sleep my breath and his becomes one and our hearts beat in time.

We are all each other have, and finally we are together.


End file.
